<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metro Mischief by Eggtachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188521">Metro Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggtachi/pseuds/Eggtachi'>Eggtachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, In Public, M/M, Public Transportation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggtachi/pseuds/Eggtachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui and boredom is a bad combination. He should have said no when his cousin asked to accompany him on a long metro ride. But he didn't and now he has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metro Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itachi had known he was going to regret bringing his cousin along to go see Tenma in Ogikubo. He knew he should have been suspicious of his cousin's outstanding behavior on the way there. He knew he should have been suspicious when he insisted they stay on the Marunouchi line the entire way back. But quite not for this reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi discreetly swatted his cousin's hand away from his ass, glaring back at the older man. But Shisui's eyes were alright with mischief in the way that always made his stomach knot up. It was the look of a challenge, a look of promise and pleasure. It was unfair is what it was. But he had to resist it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The metro put on the breaks and the momentum sent him stumbling back against a broad, toned chest that rumbled with an alluring chuckle. One hand went to his hip to steady him, while the other returned to his ass; pinching, squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is why you should use the handles, Itachi." Shisui whispered in his ear, his breath was hot against his skin. It made his body jolt against his will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clearly both of your hands are free, hypocrite." He hissed under his breath, still trying to discreetly get his cousin's hands off him before it was too late. He cursed the strong grip and actively tried not to think about how that grip had held him against a wall and pinned him to the floor multiple times. He could feel his cousin smirking. He supposed he was grateful, it kept him still when the metro started back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shisui not here." He whispered, stilling his hands. Trying to get his hands off now would only draw attention. Shisui chuckled again and squeezed his hip. His body twitched, betraying him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are far more sensitive than usual Itachi. I think you're into it. You just don't want to admit how kinky you are." The hand on his hip slid down to his thigh and squeezed again, making him stiffen. His whole traitorous body was starting to tingle, and when he felt the gentle rush of air over his ear he had to choke down a whimper of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Itachi, your ears are getting red." Shisui crooned. Itachi had to lock his knees to keep upright as the rest of his body wilted. His pants felt much tighter than before, uncomfortably so, and he was starting to ache for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shisui..." his name came out as a hushed plea. A plea for what, he wasn't sure, but when he felt his cousin press his hardness against him he ground his hips against it as best he could without drawing attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on his thigh moved inward, stopping just shy of his need. The gentle caress didn't match the rough groping he was receiving and the different sensations were sending heat through his veins into his core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The train halted again, and he nearly yelped in surprise when his bastard cousin used the chance to discreetly nip the shell of his ear. His hands clenched into fists as he struggled against the temptation to elbow him in the ribs. He could do that later. Instead he braced himself for it to happen again, and it did when the metro started, this time it was on the other ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're shaking already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is just the vibrations of the subway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Then I suppose I'll have to step it up a notch." There was a dark promise in his words that sent a violent shudder down his spine. Shisui pushed him further into the corner of the car they were in and a wet tongue found the back of his neck. The hands were rougher, squeezing and pinching, still not touching him where he wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll ravish you; I'll have you wishing you could squirm and writhe; I'll have you fighting to choke back those little keening wails you always give me. All right here, with everyone else unaware of the fire I've set in you." Shisui growled, gripping him hard and grinding his hips against him. His voice was a sin in and of itself. Did he have to send him to hell with his words too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Beg me." He brought his hand from his thigh to his pelvis, just barely touching his trapped cock. He caved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please touch me Shisui. I am going to kill you for this later but please, please give me more." He could barely keep his voice a whisper when he felt so heated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I know you will. But this is far too fun." Shisui teased, finally stroking him through the fabric of his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was all over him, stroking, squeezing, cupping, and he had to bite his lip so hard he thought it might bleed just to keep himself quiet. He was shaking and he was thankful the metro made it unnoticeable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The breaks stopped them again, this time much harsher, and it forced them both to really get into the corner to avoid being crushed by the others that had been thrown off balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi took the opportunity to cover his mouth with his hand, swearing into it as he was overwhelmed by all the built up nervous excitement in his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shisui's hands left him for a moment, giving him just a bit of respite, but they were back on him when the tram began to move again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Shisui unzip his pants and he felt both fear and relief when the pressure was finally relieved. Shisui hummed with amusement, tapping a finger to his slit to collect the bead of precum from it. He was glad he still had his hand over his mouth because he wasn't able to stop himself from whimpering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're weeping." Shisui husked in his ear and his knees almost buckled. Almost. Damn him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body jolted forward and he mewled into his hand when a slick hand started to pump him from base to tip. When the hell did he lube his hand and why the hell did he have lube on him to begin with? He was going to have a few words with him later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now it was nigh impossible to think. Not when he was twisting his hand like that; not when he was tightening his grip every time he went over the ridge like that. He was going to go insane like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You love that don't you. You love it when I get rough with you. You love it when I abuse the head don't you." Shisui chuckled, squeezing the head and swiping his thumb back and forth across the slit. Itachi's free hand found purchase with a death grip on his cousin's arm as he desperately tried to stay still through the torment. His hips were rocking and he couldn't do anything about that, but he wanted to thrash against the corners of the car. He'd be begging to fuck if they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi looked at his cousin over his shoulder, pleading. Shisui smirked and shook his head. He wasn't going to give him a break. He had to stand there and take it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was a mess. He knew he was leaking precum, his face was probably mortifyingly red, his hips were attempting to buck into his cousin's hand, and he was whining with frustration into his own hand when Shisui stopped them from doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting desperate. You wish I'd lift you up against the wall and fuck you so hard you forget how to stand. You wish I'd throw you to the floor and make you scream my name until you're incoherent." Shisui growled and it made him pulse. He nodded his head. He wanted it so badly even just the thought was making him want to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was on edge and he could see the abyss just ahead. He was going to cum. He squeezed his cousin's arm in warning, but the moment he did, Shisui's hands left him and he just barely choked back a startled sob at the sudden loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't have you dirtying the metro." Shisui clicked his tongue like it was obvious, now massaging his thighs with both hands. Itachi was going to kill him for sure. Once he could think coherently again. He was a bit busy struggling not to cry and demand he finish him off at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been so, so close. And Shisui has ripped it away. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, and it would be far from the last, but he hated it every single time. He hated that he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh, quiet now baby. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home." His cousin soothed, placing discreet, gentle kisses to his neck. Home was still a ways away, but Shisui always made good on his promises. With any luck Shisui would tie him up, spank him raw, and ream him into the mattress for an hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you so much." He hissed once he finally found the capacity to speak. Shisui just snickered. They both knew he'd found the whole experience thrilling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep breaths were a difficult task when he had to keep his mouth covered, but he did manage to calm himself down enough to fix himself up and wipe away his tears without collapsing afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You owe me big time for this you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. How about, in addition to what I'll give you at home, I take you on a date this Saturday? We can head to the river, bring food, make the whole day just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while." The thoughtfulness of the idea caught him off guard and he laughed quietly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes I forget you have other character traits besides sexual deviance." He teased quietly. Shisui beamed at him, the smile he fell in love with all over again every time he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Throw in some flowers and you have a deal.” He agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>